


讨伐笔记 败北的鬼族——捕获篇

by Molangsiying



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molangsiying/pseuds/Molangsiying
Summary: 剧情对原漫画略有魔改，本人很喜欢这种败北后被兽人凌辱侵犯的剧情，看到便爱上了这个角色，然后联系了太太，给太太的漫画写成了小说





	讨伐笔记 败北的鬼族——捕获篇

“我要接下这个讨伐巨魔的任务！”  
“好的，请你在这里填上你的队伍内所有冒险者的姓名和职业以及——”  
“——不用麻烦了，只有我自己！填上胧夜这个名字就行啦！”  
冒险者大堂，不知谁说出的这响亮的一句话，让整个大堂内各个职业的冒险者都停下了自己手头的事情，不约而同地看向贴着好几十个赏金任务的木质柜台前。  
说话的是一位身材高挑、穿着清凉的美丽少女，女孩有一头漂亮顺滑的银白色齐肩的中短发，天蓝色的明亮眼眸，嘴边有一颗可爱的小虎牙；小臂上穿着一双手袋，修长的手指自信地掐在腰间，几近全裸的上半身却仅仅有一件连着颈部的兜胸将一双巨乳的正面遮住，细嫩的香肩、诱人的侧乳和雪白却显得柔韧有力的腹部全部赤裸着，皮质的腰带上配着的忍者短刀别在身后；而短刀的下面，一只让人浮想联翩的黑色小胖次只遮住了两个翘立臀瓣之间的小缝隙，下半身的底裤是将她白皙的大腿内侧展露在外的款式，脚上蹬着一双上好的忍者腿甲和足靴。但比起这一身让人血脉喷张的服装，少女全身最惹人注目的，是她左额顶那兀然凸起的一只长角，和脑袋两侧尖尖的耳廓。  
“你……请问你已经考虑清楚了吗？”接待员带着震惊的神情问她道，“你要接下的任务是讨伐一个会魔法的巨魔领主——这可是难度A+级别的悬赏任务，上三个接了这个任务的三个青铜级别的小队现在都还有去无回不知安危……而你居然打算一个人去，这——”  
“谁告诉你本小姐是一个‘人’了？”胧夜得意地回答道，然后一把抢过了接待员手里的赏金任务单，抓起手边的笔，“唰唰”几下就写下了相关的信息，然后塞回了对方手里。  
“放心，交给我吧！你们就等着我的好消息！”  
她说完便转过身，接着大步流星地迈出了大堂。  
“有你这样厉害的冒险者协助是很好没错可是——”接待员冲着忍者的背影喊着，“请一定一定要小心啊！”  
“喂，看到了吗，那个小姑娘居然要自己去讨伐巨魔领主哎！”  
“不过，听说她是白银级的忍者，而且看那样子，似乎是只鬼耶。鬼族的法力和防御力是所有种族里最高的吧，她可比前三个小队那些新手强得不只一星半点啊……”  
“也是，巨魔再强也就是些个没脑子的傻大个，碰到鬼族也只能等着被收拾吧——”  
“想什么呢？那个巨魔领主可是黑魔法师哎！它身边那群巨魔都被它的魔法强化过了！据说之前有个穿精铁铠甲的骑士被那个畜生一拳就打死了！”  
“希望她的小身子骨能比精铁还要硬吧——”  
“唉，愿诸神保佑她……”  
大堂内，冒险者们低声地不停议论着……  
第二天，胧夜站在雄伟的巨魔要塞巨大拱门前的长阶上。这座巨型要塞是在凿通了一座荒山后建立在地下的，用岩石雕刻成的巨大巨魔像被两侧的石柱顶起来，盘踞在拱门的上方，用它穷凶极恶的目光盯着下面的女孩。  
胧夜从腰间掏出火柴，点亮了右手上的火把，然后深深吸了一口气，推开了那扇巨大的木门，走入了洞穴里的黑暗中。

“哎？怎么完全没有魔物的气息，这和任务描述的不太一样啊……“胧夜一手举着火把，一边在昏暗的岩石洞穴里悄声潜行着，一边警惕地留意四周的动静。作为一名白银级的忍者，胧夜的敌人感知技能已经非常出众，按理来说怪物只要进入方圆一公里内都能被她立刻感知到。但在这个昏暗无光的山体里已然向下行走了近半个钟头，她的索敌技能还没有过一丁点反应。  
前方的黑暗中闪起了一点光亮，胧夜的警惕性猛地提高。她躲到一处拐角处，静下心智，全力地用索敌技能搜索着。  
还是什么都没有。  
胧夜颠着脚步，消无声息地顺着光亮走过去。随着光芒越来越亮，她发现自己来到了一处类似祭坛的地方，道路两侧的石墙上一排排灯炬的火光将这个远离阳光的阴暗洞穴照得如同白昼一样，胧夜苗条的身体被火光映出摇曳着的影子，投在前方的岩石地面上。  
突然，从两侧的石墙发出了异样的声音。胧夜在眼睛的余光中看到有什么东西从墙上射了出来。她瞬间低下头，一个套着尖锐铁质头部的棒状物从她的脑袋刚刚所在的位置飞了过去。  
“好快！铁桩吗？从哪里来的——“  
惊讶之余，又有几支铁桩分别从不同角度向她袭来。胧夜跃起灵巧纤细的身姿，在飞来的铁桩的空隙间穿梭躲避着，胸前的那双玉乳随着身体上下晃动着。在空中的刹那，她将目光投向一侧铁桩飞来的墙壁上，那上面并不存在设有任何陷阱的孔洞，仅仅有一团即将消失的白色光芒。  
“难道是直接从法阵召唤出来的——？”忍者翻身落在地面上。她伏着身子，翘起雪白的臀部，用一只手按在岩石地面上，修长的双腿在身后大大地岔开，以稳住身体的重心，另一只手摸上了自己腰后别着的短刀。  
“竟然能制造魔法陷阱吗？果然不能小看，要是被打中的话会丢半条命的吧……”  
就在胧夜这样想着的瞬间，她身下正对着的地面上骤然升起一团白光。  
“——不好！”胧夜刚想翻身躲避，一枚铁桩以不可思议的速度从地面上钻了出来，头部狠狠地击中了少女那小巧的肚脐所在的位置。  
“呜哦哦哦——！”胧夜纤细的身子猛然飞了出去，她柔嫩的腹部被尖锐的铁质头部冲击得深深地凹陷进去，所带来的剧痛让她猛地睁大了眼睛。  
逐渐失去惯性的铁桩掉落了下去，忍者也狠狠地地摔回了坚硬的地面上。  
“呕——咳咳……”胧夜蜷缩着趴在地面上，用手捂住自己还有点凹陷的柔软小腹，口中吐出的口水顺着樱桃小嘴的嘴角一点点流到了地面上，由于疼痛身体微微颤抖着。“可恶……真是大意了……好痛……”  
就在这时，目光里出现了一只丑陋的赤色大脚，一脚踩碎了那个击中了胧夜的铁桩，重重踏在了她面前的地面上。  
“欢迎光临，小姑娘。既然你不辞辛苦从老远跑到这里作客，那我们也会拿出最大的盛情来款待你的！”一个粗犷的、充满了野性的声音从她上方传来。胧夜有些艰难地抬头望去，她的前面正站着一个浑身赤红色高大壮实的怪物，头上顶着两只短角，下颚上的两只巨型里獠牙从一张血盆大口中支出来，下巴上长着长长的胡须，上半身完全露着健硕的雄厚肌肉，下半身一条宽大的肥裤用麻绳系在腰间，一双大手正得意地拍着，仿佛是在炫耀刚刚施展的魔法陷阱，看样子应该就是任务里说的巨魔领主。在它的身后还有站着不下十只跟它同样体型的怪物，只不过它们的身体是青色的，头顶也只有一只独角。  
“巨魔吗，居然用魔法隐蔽了起来……”胧夜紧紧捂着自己的小腹，晃晃悠悠地在巨魔身前站了起来，“还以为身体被贯穿了……看来还好不是很严重……”  
“看这样子，是个上等货呢！”  
“这小妞是鬼族吗？真是幸运啊！鬼族的身体干着最他妈爽了！”  
后面那群青色的巨魔高声吼着，巨大的声音在石壁之间不停回响着。  
“只身一人敢闯到我们的地盘，你胆子可真不小呢！不过……有鬼族的小鬼来给我们繁衍后代，真是太好了……“领头的赤红色巨魔一边上下打量着胧夜高挑曼妙的身姿，一边淫笑着说道。  
“冷静……只是巨魔而已，可以赢的……”胧夜咬着牙在心里告诉自己。她一边倒退着一边闭上眼睛，让体内高贵的鬼之血瞬间沸腾起来。然后少女猛地睁开美目，原本天蓝色的漂亮眼眸已然狂化了骇人的血红色，两侧的脸颊上深红的纹路显现了出来，头顶代表着鬼之血统的角也发出了无比耀眼的红光。  
“肮脏的魔物们！受死吧！”胧夜娇喝一声，飞身向巨魔们冲了过去。  
“臭丫头！给我接招！”其中一个青色巨魔抬手朝胧夜袭来。忍者轻盈地翻身跃起，躲过了它的出拳，然后踏上它的肩膀，右手上的忍刀轻轻一抬——“喀拉”——巨魔那颗丑陋的头颅应声而落。  
“一起上！干掉她！”  
青色的巨魔们一个接一个地扑了上来。胧夜轻巧地在巨魔之间躲闪、抵挡、翻滚、冲刺，随着她手中致命的银光每一次闪烁，都有一只巨魔嚎叫着倒下去。  
“为什么，痛感还是这么强烈……呼……咳咳——”胧夜站在满地巨量的血泊之间，左手捂着自己的肚脐处，大口地喘着香气，赤裸性感的腹部也沾上了巨魔的鲜血。尽管已经过了好一会，小腹上被击中的位置还是有些凹陷着，令她疼痛难忍。  
“看来还是有两下子的嘛，”那个长着胡须的赤红色巨魔把手指掰得咔咔作响，“让我来会会你！”它说着，踏着重重的脚步摆出勾拳的姿势向胧夜攻过来。  
“求之不得！”  
胧夜稳下身体的重心，刚想蹬腿起跳，另一个巨魔突然从她身后的阴影里冲出来朝她扔出两条铁链，将胧夜的四肢紧紧地铐住。  
“怎么会！”胧夜刚想挣开锁链，巨魔领主眨眼间已经来到她的面前。  
“兵不厌诈！哈哈哈！小丫头给我接招！”巨魔领主哈哈大笑着，紧接着用一发上勾拳狠狠地击中了少女裸露着的柔嫩小腹。  
“呜哇哇哇——！”这一记重击让胧夜的身体向后倒退了好几步，原本就受了伤的肚子被这一拳再次重创，剧痛感猛然侵袭上来。  
“还没完呢！看拳！”赤红色的巨魔紧跟上几步，这一次它两只巨大的拳头带着黑色的光划破了空气，以不可思议的速度轮番不停地再度打过去，这一轮拳头的重击将少女红肿不堪的小肚子打得完全地凹陷了进去，“被黑魔法强化过的拳头滋味如何啊？哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”胧夜娇声惨叫着，瞳孔霎时缩小了，娇嫩的身体整个被打成了弓型。她只感觉自己的肚子仿佛被贯穿了一样，喉咙深处涌上一股浓烈恶心的金属味道，一口滚烫的鲜血从少女的嘴里猛地吐出来。  
“呜呕……呃……呕——”胧夜的双膝重重地跪在了地面上，撅着臀部，双手紧紧捂着自己受创的小腹，脸颊倾斜着贴在地面上，艰难地喘着气，忍者短刀也丢在了一旁。她上身穿着的兜胸被打得破损开来，胸前那双诱人巨乳上的粉红乳头若隐若现，她的眼眸也从狂化的血红色变回了平时的天蓝色。从胧夜嘴角流出的血液和口水潺潺地流了下来，在地面上积成了一大滩。少女撅起的白嫩屁股里隐藏在内裤下的那个小小菊穴，由于小腹受到了重创，粘稠的液体从中不停喷涌了出来，将她黑色的内裤浸得一大片湿润着。  
“这下她应该没有反抗能力了吧！看来就算是鬼族也承受不住咱们老大的黑魔法拳头！”  
“她那双奶子可真大啊！”  
“快看！这小丫头的屁眼都开始喷水了！鬼族的身体真是色情啊！”  
“我现在已经忍不住想干翻她了！”  
巨魔们看着胧夜凄惨的样子，哄堂大笑，嚷嚷着的下流话语让少女羞愧得几乎无地自容。  
“呃……啊——”一只青色巨魔从胧夜的身后走上来，伸出大手抓住胧夜的双手将她拎了起来，强迫她跪坐自己身前。少女纤细的双臂高高地举过头顶，白皙的腋下展露无遗。巨魔领主缓缓走到胧夜面前，俯下身，凑近观察着她裸露着的肚子。胧夜的小腹从肚脐开始，周围一大堆圈的部分深深地向内凹陷着，布满了擦伤，而且已经产生了淤青。领主张开巨手，使劲扣住了少女受伤的小腹，然后用另一个手的食指对着她粉色柔软的小肚脐径直捅了进去。  
“唔啊啊——！住手——放开我……呃啊啊啊！”本就受了严重损伤的红肿肚脐受到这般折磨，胧夜只感觉自己的五脏六腑都被抓在了一起。她不由得厉声惨叫起来，身体左右剧烈扭动着试图挣脱领主的大手，两只小脚用力地蹬着领主的身体反抗着。  
“你表现得已经很好了，我的拳头被魔法加强后，每一次攻击都会将魔力注入对方的体内，一般的冒险者吃了我一拳就基本会没命。没想到你挨了这么多下居然还有力气反抗，鬼族的身体强度果然名不虚传呢。”巨魔领主终于放开了她的小小肚脐，少女脱力般地垂下头，领主捏起胧夜的下巴，看着少女因剧痛而扭曲着的美丽脸庞，然后低下头伸出舌头，贪婪地舔食着胧夜嘴角残余的鲜血和唾液。  
“不——唔，放开我……”胧夜咬着牙，羞愤地挣扎着。  
“虚弱的样子还真是让人心疼呢——那么，就让我好好地疼爱你吧！”  
巨魔领主说着直起身，脱下了自己用麻绳系在腰间的裤子。它胯下那头血红色的巨兽兴奋地猛然冒了出来，在火光的照映下将那硕大的影子投在胧夜俊俏的面容上。  
“不……不是吧……”胧夜睁大眼睛震惊地望着那根长相狰狞、布满了凸起的丑陋巨根，“这是什么奇怪的形状……”  
领主挂着淫虐的笑容，用一只手就将胧夜的身体抓了起来，接着分开了她修长的双腿。红色的巨根凶猛地顶在了少女凹陷的小腹上，然后巨魔领主狠狠地撕去了胧夜遮住自己私处的黑色内裤。  
“不！住手——！”胧夜惊恐地看着巨魔将它丑陋的肉棒移动到了她小穴的入口处，最为私密的部位居然被魔物用它的阳具摩擦着，这难以言表的屈辱让胧夜几乎绝望，歇斯底里地徒劳挣扎着。可随着她身体扭动的动作，胸前兜胸下的那对丰满玉乳也不停摇晃着，进一步刺激了巨魔领主的雄性本能。它用舌头兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，然后猛地一挺腰，没有任何前戏地狠狠将自己的巨根插进了胧夜粉嫩的小穴。硕大的龟头瞬间将胧夜的蜜穴里那层象征着贞洁的娇嫩薄膜捅破。  
“呜啊啊啊——！”就算胧夜再怎么坚强，也难以忍受那仿佛整个身子从下体撕裂开来的痛楚。伴随着胧夜高声的惨叫，她的身体剧烈地痉挛起来。  
“不要紧张，放轻松，我会让你好好享受的！——呼……”感受着自己粗大的巨根被温润紧迫的肉壁包裹着的快感，巨魔领主满足地深吸一口气，抱住胧夜叉开的白皙双腿，然后挺动着用力抽插了起来。伴随着它每一次都能挺到少女子宫深处的动作，过于巨大的肉棒的轮廓在胧夜娇嫩的小腹上一下下地凸起着。“你这小姑娘的肉体弹性可真棒啊！肚皮都被顶起这么高了！哈哈哈！这优质的肉体，这优质的小穴，太满足了！”  
“呃啊啊——！住手……好痛啊啊啊！肚子要被……贯穿了——唔噢噢噢！”随着巨魔那根滚烫粗大的肉棒一次次地将胧夜娇嫩的子宫顶到变形，所带来阵阵剧痛和屈辱感之中逐渐地夹带出了一丝酥麻的快感，让她的肉穴本能地湿润了起来。  
“那我就来试试后面的屁眼吧！”胧夜身后那个的青色巨魔一只手拎住胧夜的双手，奸笑着用另一只手在她的身后剥开了少女雪白的两片臀瓣，里面那个还残留着刚刚溢出的汁液的粉嫩可爱的小小菊穴便露了出来。青色巨魔的巨根抵住了胧夜的菊穴，随着少女的身体每次摇摆在她后庭上的褶皱来回地摩擦着。  
“唔呃……又要做什么……不要——放过我吧……”胧夜惊恐地回过头，绝望地扭动着身体。但青色巨魔不顾她可怜的声声哀求，挺起身下的粗大肉茎，向胧夜粉嫩紧致的菊穴里一贯而入。  
“呜哇啊啊啊——！”胧夜仰起头，发出了无助又痛苦的悲鸣。其它的巨魔在周围围成一圈，一边欢呼地看着两只巨魔一前一后地奸淫着这个可怜鬼族少女下体的两个生理孔洞，一边用手淫悦地来回撸动着它们各自胯下青紫色的大肉棒。前面的巨魔领主继续着腰部的挺动，将胧夜上半身破损的兜胸全部撕扯开来，用双手肆意地蹂躏着少女的酥胸，让那双圣洁的玉乳不断地变形，还时不时用手指紧掐住她充血挺立起来的嫣红乳头，尽情地侵犯玷污着少女纯洁无暇的肉体，享受着她屈辱的呜咽和痛苦的痉挛。  
“多么动听的叫声啊……不过，如果这样呢？”巨魔领主觉得就这样还不够爽，它伸出一双巨手，用力掐住了胧夜白皙的玉颈，力气刚好让少女处在了半缺氧状态，又不至于致命。  
“不——唔呃……放开我……咳咳……啊啊啊！——”少女用纤细的手扒住巨魔领主的巨手，沙哑地不停惨叫着。随着巨魔们两个硕大的阴囊一前一后轮番撞击胧夜股间的频率越来越快，胧夜的蜜穴和肛门里不断地渗出了鲜血，顺着的两个来回抽插着的巨物缓缓地流淌下来。逐渐地，胧夜感觉自己体内的那两个巨根愈发地胀大灼热起来，显然巨魔们已经濒临了射精的边缘。  
“呜呜！呜呃呃呃……不——！唔哦哦啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”终于，胧夜的神志在那两个巨根在她无比紧致的蜜穴和屁穴中冲刺所带来的强烈快感和痛楚，和缺氧所带来的窒息感中完全崩溃了。她翻着白眼，身体在极度强烈的快感波动下无规律地痉挛着，达到了高潮的顶峰。伴随着充满野性的怒吼，两只巨魔再也按捺不住身体的冲动，双双向前一挺腰，各自的巨根分别顶进了少女的最深处，将大量滚烫粘稠的精液尽数倾泻进了胧夜的子宫和肠道深处。  
直到胧夜弓紧的身体完全软了下来，两只巨魔才将它们粘着血丝的肉棒从胧夜下体各自拔了出来。胧夜身子一软，从巨魔的身上栽了下去，神志不清地瘫软在地面上；随即，白浊中点缀着鲜红的腥臭污物从胧夜被抽插得无法合拢的肉穴中渗了出来，沿着她的屁股沟潺潺地淌到了岩石地面上。  
“老大，你们俩玩得这么过，都不给我们留点，我们都还没爽到呢！”  
周围的巨魔们看着地上已经被干得翻起白眼的胧夜，不满地向领主抱怨着。  
“没关系的。”巨魔领主在少女的上方伸出双手，口中吟唱着什么。霎时，胧夜的身体上发出一阵耀眼的白光。待光芒完全散去后，胧夜重伤的小腹已然完全恢复了原状，下身两个原本被干得凄惨的红肿肉穴也变得鲜嫩如初，仿佛什么都没发生过一样，少女的气息也逐渐恢复了正常。  
“哦吼！这样就能把她带回去，每天想怎么爽怎么干了！反正都能让她痊愈！”  
“老大万岁！”  
看着手下巨魔们的欢呼，领主得意地笑了起来。  
“你们——你们杀了我吧……”胧夜躺在地上，凄惨地呻吟道。她宁愿去死，也不愿沦为魔物们用来泄欲的俘虏。  
“放心，小宝贝，我是不会让你死掉的。你这作为鬼族的完美肉体会成为我们族最上乘的性奴隶，永远被我们轮奸，永远为我们传宗接代，永远——！”  
巨魔领主淫笑着说完这句话，将胧夜几乎赤裸的胴体从地上抓起来，抱在健硕的身子前，用力地掰开她修长的双腿，然后将胯下仍然挺立着的深红色巨根再一次深深地侵入了她紧致温润的屁穴里。  
“呜哦哦……啊啊……不——不要——！”伴着少女绝望的悲鸣，巨魔们转过身，一点点消失在了地下洞穴的黑暗中……

“啊！”  
胧夜从自己卧室的床上猛地坐了起来，完全赤裸着的绝美胴体上香汗淋漓，在窗外皎洁的月光照映下显得晶莹剔透、熠熠生辉。  
“呼呼……哈啊……”胧夜惊恐喘着气，掀开身上盖的薄被，用纤纤玉手反复抚摸着自己的小腹、私处和后庭——每一处都光滑柔嫩、完好无缺。  
“原来……是梦吗？……”胧夜摸了摸自己额头上的角，长呼了一口气，轻声呢喃着，“可是怎么能这么真实……感觉身体还在隐隐作痛……”  
翌日，冒险者大堂中。  
“——听说了吗？前几天去讨伐巨魔的第三支小队直到现在还杳无音信，是不是出什么事了？”  
“据说那个巨魔领主是会魔法的，肯定很危险吧……希望他们都平安无事啊——”  
从胧夜身边经过冒险者讨论的只言片语飘进了她的耳朵里。  
“巨魔……吗？居然会魔法？居然跟昨天梦到的一样呢……”胧夜紧锁着眉头，暗自思索着，“难道这个任务很困难吗？会魔法的巨魔……似乎真的很难对付——看来得亲自出马一探究竟呢……”  
胧夜面前的赏金任务柜台下垫着的那张任务单上，巨魔领主的画像咧着长满獠牙的大嘴，仿佛有了生命一般用邪恶的目光凝视着少女。

“这个梦就是你接下来的命运……快来吧，小可爱！哼哼哼哈哈哈哈哈——！”  
——未完待续


End file.
